


THEM!

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [29]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cows, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: During his travels through Termina, Link ends up in the Romani Rach. After hearing of their problems, he agrees to help them fend off the monsters. However, things do not go as planned. Will Link be able to escape these beasts?
Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033481
Kudos: 26





	THEM!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> Thank you for reading my story! I hope that you enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts in the comments

In the distant land of Termina, almost everyone was gripped by fear. Some were scared for the fates of their lost relatives, others were screaming and running, mostly due to the moon, which had suddenly grown a face a few days ago, and began to slowly move downwards, coming closer and closer to the town. Others were stuck in their personal drama, fearing for the lives of those close to them, and even more simply went to Clock Town Milk Bar, drowning their sorrows in alcoholic milk. But everyone feared what was coming.

Everyone except a young, blonde-haired teen with pointed ears and his fairy companion, who were simply walking down the dirt road that led outside of Clock Town, completely ignoring the large moon that hung over them and instead, were looking at a rather large paper map.

“So, we just dealt with the situation upon the mountains…” the boy muttered, pointing at a spot on the parchment, before looking up to a small floating yellow light that flitted around him, before coming to a rest on his nose.

“Yeah, but where do we go now?” the fairy asked. The boy shrugged and rolled the map up again, shoving it into his bag

“Not sure, Tatl” the boy in green admitted, adjusting his bag “Maybe the beach?”

“The beach?” the fairy asked “Really Link?”

“What!?” the young adult exclaimed,

“You just want to go and have some fun over there, don't you?”

“No, I don’t!” Link shouted back, crossing his arms and pouting at the small floating light.

“You don’t fool me, kid” Tatl said, flying upwards slightly as Link swatted in her direction

“Shut up!” Link shouted again, swatting even harder to the fairy. The two bickered for what felt like an hour, shouting back and forth at each other.

“WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!?” the Hylian screamed,

“NOT UNTIL YOU ADMIT IT!” Tatl shouted back “JUST ADMIT THAT YOU-”

KABOOM!

“What the hell was that!?” Both of them shouted, as the enormous sound of an explosion rang all through Termina Field. The two stared at each other for a split second, before Link took off running in the direction of the blast, Tatl flying under his hat to keep up with him.

The young hero dashed south, in the direction of the swamps he had visited earlier. As he drew closer, he saw a plume of dark smoke coming from a small path that split. He frowned and reached to his back, drawing his Gilded Sword and his shield, reading himself for a battle. However, when he reached the area, he didn’t find any monsters. Tatl flew out from underneath Link’s hat and took in the scene in front of them.

“What the hell happened here?” she asked. While he didn’t say it, Link silently asked himself the same question.

Laying in front of them were three men, all of them coated in soot, a pickaxe was implanted on one of the nearby rock walls, right in front of them were rather large piles of rubble and a huge, still smoking scorch marks. One of the men groaned, and slowly sat back up. Link sheathed his sword and walked over to the man, holding out his and to help him up.

“Thanks” the man said, accepting the help, and climbing to his feet.

“What happened here?” Link asked, looking back to the scorch mark. “Last time I came through here, there was a huge rock blocking the path”

“Yeah, *cough*,” the man said “That’s what we were working on. We just got a delivery from the Goron that we asked for a week ago. A powder keg”

“Powder keg?” Tatl asked, floating closer to the man “Those things are incredibly dangerous!”

“Yeah, we found that out the hard way” the man coughed again. “Steve over there accidentally hit it with a rock and the thing went off early”

“Sweet Hylia…” Link muttered as he looked at the other two workers “Are they okay?”

“Yeah, their fine” the man said, walking over to the other two, who had begun to stir “We’ll make it back to town without issue”

“Alright, if you're sure” Link asked, looking at the trio with worry. The man simply nodded and waved at the pair as he and the others left the area. Tatl flew closer to the scorch, before floating back to Link.

“That’s weird” she said “There’s never been a bomb here before, it always took them three days to clear out the rocks”

“Well, last few times, the gorons were still frozen” Link explained as the two walked over the smoking spot “Remember, we did change the past. Now, the gorons were able to deliver the keg since they were freed yesterday”

“Gah” the fairy moaned “Time travel makes my head hurt….”

“Yeah, it took me two weeks of lessons back in Hyrule for it to begin to make any sort of sense” Link said, as they approached the entrance to the Romani Ranch.

“I can see why they don’t let anyone play around with that thing” Tatl said, “If someone who had no idea what they were doing got their hands on it…”

“Poof” Link said, waving his hands for dramatic effect “Everythings gone in a puff of smoke” he reached into his bag and pulled out a sky blue ocarina, running his fingers over it.

“That thing is really powerful, isn’t it?”

“Yeah” Link said, shaking his head. He put the thing back into his bag as they reached the fence of the ranch, where the sign read the name of the ranch in the language of Termina. As the passed underneath the area, Tatl suddenly flew forward slightly

“Wait, wasn’t the girl here acting weird last time we came by?” the fairy asked “Like there was something weird going on with her?”

“Yeah” Link said, frowning “She was acting weird, and she looked...out of it. It was kinda freaky”

“Yeah” Tatl said, shivering slightly, bits of fairy dust falling off her body as she did so. “Maybe we can figure out what happened to her”

“If it hasn't happened already” Link said. The two walked in silence as they approached the farm proper, weaving their way through the cattle that littered the area and soon the pair reached a rather big white house, with a large barn connected to it.

“Well, let’s see if we can find out wh-”

“FREEZE!”

“Gah!” both of them yelped, jumping in shock due to the sudden shout. Link reached for his sword, only to stop at another shout

“I SAID FREEZE!” the voice rang out again. The two noticed that a nearby bush was trembling, only for a girl with long brown hair popped out of it, a drawn bow pointed at the two of them

“Gah!” both heroes exclaimed

“Now, who are you, and how did you get into the ranch?” the girl asked, the arrow pointing right at Link’s head

“I-I’m Link!” the young hylian stammered “A-And this is Tatl” he pointed at the small light

“Huhu, and how did you get here?” she asked

“W-We walked in through the entrance!” Tatl said “The workers managed to blow it up with a Powder Keg!”

“Wait, they cleared the way?” she asked, lowering the bow

“Y-Yes” Link said

“YES!” the girl cried, a huge smile on her face as she hopped out of the bush. She dashed over to Link and shook his hand

“Ummm” Link muttered, confusion in his face as the girl’s face was overcome with a huge beaming smile. Tatl flew down and looked at her

“Wow, bipolar much?” she said as the girl finally let go of Link’s hand

“TALT!” Link shouted, taking off his hat and catching the fairy in it. “Sorry about that. I-I don’t think I caught you're name…”

“Oh right!” the girl said, smacking her forehead “The name is Romani, nice to meet you!” she took a light bow “You said you're name was Link, right?”

“Umm, yes?”

“That doesn’t really fit you” Romani said, crossing her arms

“W-Wait, what!?” the green clad boy exclaimed, only for a light snicker to be heard coming from inside his hat “Oh, shut up you!”

“You wear green…. You patter when you walk…. I know! Grasshopper!”

“Grasshopper?” Link repeated, a deadpan look on his face. Romani didn’t seem to notice his response, only smiling at the boy

“Yes, Grasshopper!” the girl beamed “That’s the name Romani gives you!”

“Great” Link mumbled, rubbing one of his temples. Tatl managed to fly out of the hat and floated between the two

“So Romani” the fairy said “Mind telling me and Grasshopper” she flew up to avoid the swat from the young hylian “Why you were hiding in the bushes?”

“Oh, I was practicing!” Romani chirped

“For what?” Link asked, finally giving up on swatting his fairy friend “An archery contest?”

“I didn’t know there was one during the festival” Tatl continued

“No, its not for a contest! I’m practicing to fight Them!” Romani said. The two heroes looked at each other, a confused look on their faces

“Them?” both asked. Romani frowned and shook her head

“Right, you're not from here. You don’t know about Them yet…” the girl muttered

“Who are They!?” both of them shouted. Right as the girl was about to answer, the trio was snapped out of their little conversation by the voice of a woman, which sounded similar to Romani

“ROMANI!”

“Oh, that’s my sister!” Romani said with a big smile, turning around and leaving the two completely flabbergasted as she ran off to the rather large white barn

“W-What just happened?” Link muttered

“I have no idea” Tatl responded “All, I know is that I’ve got something new to call you, Grasshopper!”

“STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Link shouted, pulling his hat off his head. Tatl didn’t sit still, instead she took off, Link following right behind her, swinging his hat in a vain attempt to catch her “GET BACK HERE!”

“Not happening, Grasshopper!” the fairy sang

“GAAAH!” Link shouted. He kept chasing the fairy until they reached the front of the barn, where he slammed his hat down and managed to catch her “Hah! Gotcha!”

“Umm, excuse me?”

Link’s eyes went wide as he looked up slowly. Standing in front of him was a woman, who looked like an older version of Romani. She was wearing a similar looking white outfit, and even had her hair in a similar style. She was staring at him, a look of pure confusion on his face

“Uhh, hi!” Link said with a smile, his cheeks burning red “I-I’m sorry about that. I’m Link” he took a little bow, as he had been taught back in Hyrule “Nice to meet you”

“Well, nice to meet you too” she said, an awkward smile on her face “But, who were you talking to?”

“Oh, I was talking to Tatl” he said, shaking his hat until the small ball of light flew out

“Gah!” she cried, not seeing the woman, “You are going to regret that, greeny!”

“Oh! A fairy!” the woman gasped, getting Tatl’s attention away from Link and over to her

“Yeah, what about it?” she asked, still a bit miffed “You never seen one before?”

“Tatl!” Link said, cupping the fairy with his hands and putting her on his head, then slipping his hat back on “Sorry about her, she’s a bit…. Testy”

“Hehe, I could tell” the purple haired woman said with a smile, “I’m Cremia. I’m the owner of the ranch”

“So, you're Romani’s sister?” the young hero asked

“That I am” she answered “She’s named after the rach, before you ask. People are always curious about that when they meet her”

“I think they would be asking about other things about her” Link muttered

“Oh, did she spring up on you with her bow?” Cremia asked, a look of exasperation on her face “I’ve told her to stop doing that for months”

“So, she likes to stick up people?” Tatl asked, flying out from under Link’s hat

“Oh no!” Cremia exclaimed, shaking her head “We’ve always had trouble with thieves stealing the milk, so she started practicing with the bow to help with that”

“People want to steal milk?” Link asked, a look of confusion on his face “Unless this stuff is hyper magical, I don’t think it's worth stealing…”

“I would agree, but the thing is, we get a lot of money from Clock Town” Cremia explained as she grabbed a nearby bucket and turned to the barn, signaling Link to follow. The blonde hero and the fairy did, heading inside with her, seeing rows upon rows of cows resting inside of the barn “We’re the main providers of milk for the whole town, especially the bar”

“Wait, the bar?” Link asked, looking at the woman with confusion “I thought it was just named the Milk Bar to stand out”

“Oh no, their called that because of their most famous drink. The Chateau Romani. Its a blend of milk and various other alcohols to make it. It sells quite well. And we get a rather large cut from each sale”

“I guess that’s why people want to steal it” Link muttered

“I’m guessing those thieves are the Them that Romani told us about” Tatl said. As soon as she said that, Cremia stopped walking and her shoulders slumped

“Of course she still going on about that” she murmured

“About what?”

“Them” Cremia said with a sigh “Those are monsters that Romani became obsessed with a couple of years ago. She is adamant that they come once a year to steal our cattle, taking them up to a giant ball of light. I’m sure she just saw a few thieves and mistook them for monsters”

“I see….” Link muttered, a hard look on his face “Excuse me, I need to go”

“O-Oh, alright” Cremia said, clearly taken aback by Link’s tone. The Hylian didn’t waste a second and dashed out of the barn, Tatl floating right behind him.

“Link! What are you thinking?” the fairy asked, but was ignored. Link’s eyes scanned the whole area, until they locked onto Romani, who was walking back to the barn house, a shovel in her hands

“Romani!” he shouted. The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around

“Yes, Grasshopper?” she asked. Link winced a little at the nickname, but he kept going

“I just talked to your sister and she told me about Them” Link explained. Romani’s face fell as he spoke

“Oh” she muttered “So, I guess you think I’m crazy then…”

“Not at all” Link explained, smiling at little as he saw the girl’s face light up

“Really?”

“Really” he confirmed with a nod “I’ve seen a lot of monsters, and I know that its hard to mistake a person for one. You said you were training to deal with them”

“I did, and I am” she said with a nod “Every free moment for the past month I’ve been spending practicing my bow skills”

“I’ll be willing to help” Link said

“You are!?” Romani asked with joy in her voice

“You are?” Tatl asked in a bored tone

“I am!” he said, glaring at the fairy “She said they come once every year. When is that?”

“Two days before the Carnival of Time. Tonight” Romani said with a serious look on her face “If you're really up to helping me, meet me by the barn at sunset, alright?”

“Understood” Link said with a smile. Romani nodded and went back to her chores, leaving Link and Tatl alone

“Really?” the fairy asked “Your helping out the cow girls now?”

“Hey, they need help” Link said, as he dug through his bag “Plus, they might have a mask that could be useful”

“True” the fairy said “I still don’t understand how those masks work, but they are pretty useful”

“That they are. Here we go!” Link exclaimed as he pulled out the blue ocarina, which shimmered in the sunlight. He nodded at the fairy, he flew back into Link’s hat as he brought the instrument to his lips

“I hate it when we do this one…” Tatl muttered as Link began to play. His fingers flew from one hole to the next, the tune coming from it was a hauntingly beautiful and fast paced song. As the music played, the air around Link’s body shimmered. Around them, everything became a blur as time marched forwards faster, the sun flying across the sky as hours passed in mere seconds. Link removed the instrument from his lips, and everything around them screeched back to normal. Crickets began to chirp as Tatl flew out, as the two began to make their way to the barn. “How do you get it down to an exact time, anyways?”

“When I play the song, I just get a feeling of when to stop” Link said with a shrug. The two kept going, until they saw Romani.

She was standing in front of the barn. Slung across her back was a quiver filled to the brim with different types of arrows. Her white dress was tied, allowing her to move more, and her sandals where replaced by a pair of boots.

“Damn. she looks ready for a battle” Tatl said as they approached

“Grasshopper!” she said as Link walked closer “There you are! Where did you go? You just vanished!”

“Yeah, sorry about that” Link said with a nervous chuckle “Just wanted to make sure I’m rested and ready for the battle”

“Well, then I hope you had a damn good nap. Cau-” Romani stopped talking as a huge ball of light flew right above them. Link’s eyes went wide as he saw what could best be described as a miniature sun, only it gave no heat and almost no light. It moved around the sky erratically, almost zigzagging across as it stopped on the opposite end of the field “Never mind, They're here!” she shouted, pulling out a bundle of arrows from her quiver and throwing them at Link, before running off and getting into a good position, arrow knocked on the bow. Link nodded and took off towards the ball of light, digging through his bag as he ran. He smiled as he felt a soft material touch his fingers, which he grasped and pulled out. A pair of bouncy, floppy bunny ears on a headband came out of his bag, and he quickly slipped it on. As soon as the hood was on, his whole body felt lighter and his legs felt a lot stronger.

“I love this thing!” Link shouted as he began to run faster, thanks to the magic of the Bunny Hood. He managed to cross the entire ranch in record time, and pulled out his Gilded Sword, ready to fight.

“W-What is that!?” Tatl shouted as she floated right next to Link. The hero looked over and stopped in place, frozen in fear.

The thing floating in front of him was unlike any monster Link had ever seen in his entire life. The thing looked like it was wearing a body concealing purple cloak, but the thing was hovering a foot above the ground. Its hands where bright orange, with huge claws the size of Link’s arms which glistened in the light that shone from the thing that released them.

But what truly made Link freeze in fear was the face. The small amount of skin Link could see was a sickly, almost rotten shade of green and a mouthful of sharp knife like teeth. But the most disturbing part were the eyes. Two beams of light shone out of them as if they were lanterns.

“Link! Look out!” Tatl shouted. Link snapped out of his frozen state, right as one of the beasts took a swing at him with its claws. He rolled under it and drew his sword, stabbing the beast right in, what he assumed, was it’s gut. The monster shrieked loudly, making the young hero’s ears ring a little, as it seemed to be pulled back into the ball.

“Well” Link muttered as he rubbed his ears “At least we can kill these things…”

“If that actually killed it” Tatl said, looking at the light.

“AAAAAAAH!” a scream rang through the fields, snapping the two out of their thoughts

“Romani!” Link gasped, quickly turning around and dashing off back to the barn. As they ran, the building came into view, and Link gasped in horror.

Three of the beasts had managed to reach the area, and all of them were surrounding Romani. The young girl was shooting arrows as quickly as she could, managing to fire them extremely quickly. But They kept dodging them, simply moving aside as the arrow came at them. Link frowned and dashed ahead, his sword pointing outwards. He ran the nearest beast through the back, making it shriek as it dissolved.

Not wasting a second, he smacked the one to his left with his shield, making the thing collapse to the ground in a heap, while he swung at the one to his right, cleaving it's head clean off, and the rest of the body dissolving back into the light.

“T-Thanks” Romani gasped, as she picked up a few of her arrows off the floor

“No problem” Link said, sheathing his sword “Now come on, we should ge-”

“LINK!” Tatl shouted as she flew out of his hat. The young hero turned around, and his eyes went wide as the monster got back up and took a strong swing at him. The blonde didn’t have the time to raise his shield, and got smacked right in the chest

“GAH!” he cried as he flew backwards, crashing right through the doors of the barn and felt flat on the floor, groaning as he was surrounded by splinters. Before Romani could do anything, the monster glided inside the barn. As it entered, its lightbeam eyes moved around the whole area, focusing on all the cows, and stopping on Link, who had managed to sit up.

“Hah hah hah” he panted, still clutching his chest. The monster however, didn’t react. Instead, it simply floated there. But before Link could recover, the whole barn began to violently shake “W-What the hell!?”

CRACK

Link gulped and looked up, seeing the roof of the barn crack into hundreds of pieces, before shattering as if where made of glass. However, no rubble fell. Instead it floated and moved aside, revealing that right above was the strange orb that They had come from. The young hylian gasped as he felt strangely weightless. Right as he felt this, he suddenly flew upwards

“GAAAAAAAAAAAH!” he screamed as he flew up to the ball, alongside all of the cows.

“LINK!” he hard Tatl shout, but right as he did, he touched the ball, and passed out, everything going white.

The young hero groaned as everything around him began to come back into focus.

“Oh Hylia, my head hurts….” he mumbled as he slowly sat up. Looking around, the teen’s eyes went wide as he managed to take in his surroundings. He was sitting in a small room, which seemed to be made of a weird, rock like material.

“Hey, you're finally awake!” a voice rang out from the opposite side of the room, making him jump slightly. Link looked over and saw something he certainly wasn't expecting.

Sitting against the opposite wall, was another Hylian, right around his own age. He had bright orange hair and green eyes and was wearing what looked like farmhands clothing, and his hair was rather long and tied in a ponytail behind his head.

“Wh-Who are you!?” Link shouted, reaching back to grab his sword. Only for his hands to grasp at empty air “Huh?!”

“Don’t bother. They took all you're stuff. Did the same to me” the guy said, sighing “The name is Knill, by the way.”

“Well, I’m-”

“Link” Knill interrupted with a smirk, “I'm pretty sure that every person in Hyrule knows the newest knight in the kingdom.”

“Wait, Hyrule?” the blonde asked, looking at the other man in confusion “You're from Hyrule?”

“Yeah, why is that so shocking?” Knill asked

“Cause I wasn’t in Hyrule….” the blonde hero muttered, “I-I was in a place called Termina!”

“Termina?” Knill asked, a look of pure confusion on his face “Never heard of it. Is it far?”

“Y-Yeah” Link said, shaking his head. He knew that telling this guy about how he actually ended up in Termina would be a bit… odd “I-It’s pretty far away”

“Explains why no one’s heard of you for a long time,” the man said, resting his head on the walls” 

“These things must really reach far…” Link muttered as he looked around

“Yeah. I’ve been working at the Lon Lon ranch for a bit. There were rumors that something came once a year and stole the cattle. Guess that’s what happened to you?”

“Yeah” Link moaned, resting his hands on the floor, “A farmgirl asked me for help protecting the cows from those things…”

“Pretty much what happened to me” Knill explained as he rested his head against the wall. The cell, for that’s what it seemed they were in, was completely bare, with nothing but four walls made of that strange carved rock that seemed to hum with energy and no ceiling, only a large dark void up above. Running his fingers over it, the blonde teen felt a static electricity course out from it, running through his hand and up his arm, sending shivers down his spine.

“What is this stuff? Rock?” he muttered as he tapped it, only to recoil as a strong blast of light exploded out and singed his hand “Gah!”

“Yeah, I don’t recommend doing that. The walls seemed to be charged with some weird ass magic that won’t let anyone try and escape. Trust me” the teen showed Link his hands, which were covered in what seemed to be burn scars “I tried climbing out despite it, wasn't even able to get more than two feet up.”

“Hylia…” Link muttered as he looked at the scars “A-Are you okay?”

“Yeah. They don’t so much anymore” Knill muttered. Before the two could say anything else, a loud screeching sound rang out through the room. Both of the teens collapsed to their knees, covering their ears in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!!!

“AAAAAGH!” Link screamed as the sound reverberated around his head. He could barely keep his eyes open. But as he covered his ears, something else drew his attention. Knill was, like him, on his knees covering his ears in a vain attempt to protect his eardrums from the screeching. However, before either of them could move, a familiar glow appeared right above Knill. The farmhand looked up with horror in his eyes as the ball lowered itself slowly. Link could do nothing as tendrils of light shot out of the ball and wrapped themselves around him, his arms, legs and around his neck.

The man opened his mouth and screamed, but with his ears clogged and the screeching, Link was unable to hear it, but somehow that didn’t make it any easier to watch. If anything, the lack of sound made it all the more chilling as the thing slowly dragged the farmhand up to the ceiling, as he kicked and screamed in a vain effort to free himself. But nothing he did could help and as the screech faded away, Link managed to hear his terrified screams for a split second as it suddenly went very very quiet.

The blonde hylian simple sat there, fear and shock coursing through his whole body.

“W-What in the name of Hylia was that thing!?” he screamed in complete shock and horror. “I-I thought this things wanted cows! W-Why did they take him!? I thought me and him were taken by complete accident!” he fell back on his rump as he panted and looked around. There was truly nothing around him, as the stone room was completely closed off without a single crack in the rock. He simply slumped back, only to jump up as he rested his back on the wall, and zap coursed through him. “Gah!” he shouted, snapping out of the state he was in. On his knees, the boy turned around and looked at the wall again, a big frown on his face as he stared at it. The stone had carvings on it that glowed a bright blue. He glared at it, but as the light slowly fizzled out, his eyes went wide as he recognized the runes.

“W-Wait! T-Those are Sheikah runes!” he exclaimed. He looked closer at the walls, and indeed they were completely coated in Sheikah runes of all types. “Alright… They took my weapons and my bag but maybe they didn’t take…..” he patted the hidden pockets he had on his tunic, frowning as he felt nothing, but then he felt a little lump “Yes!” he shouted as he pulled out a worn little leather bound book with a red eye symbol on the cover “Now I’m glad Impa bugged me about this….” he muttered as he flipped through the book, gently moving the yellowed, ancient pages until he reached the required page.

“Alright here we go…. Ancient Sheikah alphabet…” he muttered as he shifted around, sitting down and looking at the stones. As he looked again, he could see that the same runes were on the whole wall. “It’s like they took one line and just copied them over and over” Link muttered as he gave the stone a poke, wincing a little at the pain. However it did have the desired effect, with the runes lighting up the bright neon blue from before. “Alright… Let’s what we have here….”

“Be warned stranger” he read outloud, frowning as he went on “For within this structure lies the greatest shame of the Sheikah… For behind this wall, remains of an ancient war. The creatures within these walls are monsters of Demon King, but abominations created by the hands of Hylians. Monster made for our ancient battle with the Gerudo, which we foolishly believed we could control these beasts. They were made for a war in which we could shine. They were meant to appear behind the lines of the enemy, steal their animals, destroy their food and capture their soldiers. But we could not direct them.” Link gulped as he pulled back from the stones for a second.

“T-The Sheikah made this stuff?” he muttered, horror clear in his voice “T-The protectors of the Royal Family made these….. Things!?” he shook his head before turning back to the carvings

“The moment we woke them up, the beasts scoured all of Hyrule. They took men, women, cattle, soldier, anything they could get their hands on. All our attempts to destroy them failed. Our Sacred Beasts could not scratch them, the burning lights of our Guardians would not singe them. They were unstoppable, as we foolishly designed them to be…”

The more he read, the more freaked out Link got. He admittedly didn’t know that much about the Sheikah, having fallen asleep more than once during Impa’s history lessons, but he did understand one thing. The Sheikah civilization was once huge and more advanced than anything Hyrule had ever managed to create. Gigantic beasts of metal and stone, monsters that shot beams of concentrated lights that reduced almost everything to ash. And none of them could stop these things. Shivering, he went back to the carvings

“After many trials, deaths and captures, we have managed to trap these beasts within the temple of their birth. These beats cannot be destroyed by any means known to us to this day. Beware this place and if you value you're life, do not enter!”

Link stepped back, even more fear shining in his eyes as he started at the stones that made his cell, the same warning repeated over and over and over. 

“T-These things escaped. S-Someone must have ignored the warnings and opened the tomb where they were trapped…” the young hero muttered. “Who knows how long these things have been threatening Hyrule…. Or Termina….”

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

“GAH!” Link shouted as the screech from earlier returned, making the boy collapse to his knees as the sound reverberated all through his room, the stones making it echo louder and louder with every single bounce. Just like the last time the sound assaulted his ears, the bright light from before slowly lowered itself into the room. Similarly, the light shot out tentacles that wrapped themselves around the blonde’s arms, legs and his neck “GWEGH!” Link gasped as he was suddenly lifted up in one swift, rather brutal motion.

As he was lifted above, the sound finally ended, but that didn’t mean the thing let him go. The light moved him above quickly, even as Link tried to kick and bite his way free. But no matter what he did, no kick, no scream nor anything could be useful to make the thing let go. Finally giving up on his futile attempts to release himself, he instead looked down, and his eyes went wide.

The whole ground beneath him was a complex maze of cells like the one he was in. Almost all of them had at least one person inside. Some were banging on the walls, trying to escape, while others were on the floor, clearly breaking down due what was happening to them.

“H-How many people have these things caught?” Link muttered in horror as the thing took a sharp left and began to slowly lower. Link gulped as he saw that he was heading to a rather large open room, with quite a few of the monsters standing in a circle. 

The light abruptly lowered him, stopping him right in front of the monsters. He shivered as they turned and looked at him. Their strange, eyeless glowing eyes locked onto his form as the light stopped, still holding on to him tightly as he dangled a few feet above the ground.

“W-What do you want from me!?” He shouted as the monsters moved around, ignoring his shouts completely as two of them walked closer to him. It held up its clawed hands and began to move them, as if he was weaving an invisible object. In between them, another ball of light formed, but this one was different from the one that had grabbed him. 

Aside from the obvious size difference, this one was glowing a rather sharp and disturbing shade of purple. It was also pulsating more, with tendrils and spikes seemingly shooting out of it, as if fizzled in the creatures hands.

“W-What are you goi-” the words died in Link’s throat as he felt a sudden breeze hit his back. Craning his head around as far as he could, he gasped as he saw two more of the beasts grasping at his green tunic and his boots “HEY! D-DON’T TOU-”

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!

The sound echoed through the room, as Link’s face went beed red. His beloved green tunic was ripped clean in half in one swift motion by the monsters, who threw the two shredded pieces to the ground, as they were no longer important. The other monster grabbed his boots and pulled them back, pulling them off his feet with a rather loud pop. He whimpered as he unconsciously wiggled his toes, something he did out of reflex whenever he took off his boots. Like his tunic, the boots were tossed aside, no longer important.

The monsters then reached down to Link’s boxers. He thrashed and kicked as best as he could, within the confines of the yellow lights tentacles.

“NO!” Link shouted, trying to keep the beasts away from his shorts “STAY AWAY FROM THAT! STOP!”

No matter how much he screamed, kicked or shook, the monsters did not stop on their path, until out of desperation, Link shouted

“IN THE NAME OF THE SHEIKAH I ORDER YOU TO STOP!”

The yell echoed around the room, followed by still and almost deadly quiet. The monsters stopped in their tracks, their claws a few inches from Link’s shorts and froze solid. Link let out a breath of relief as he turned back to the two who were standing in front of him, who were still floating in place, their glowing, soulless eyes staring right at him. The one holding the ball lifted its hand and the ball glowed even brighter.

“Wait, what are you-” Link stopped talking when something shot out of the purple ball and went right to his forehead. “GAH!” he shouted as it burned into his skin. It felt like acid being poured into an open wound, as the thing wormed its way through his flesh and bone. But just as quickly as it started, it ended. The pain went away in an instant, which was just as jarring as how it came to him “Oh Hylia! That was horrible!” 

“You spoke of our creators” something whispered in his head. The sound sent shivers down his spine, as if it was something running a block of ice over his back. Looking at the two monsters in front of him, he frowned as saw the ball that was now attached to his head pulsing violently

“Yeah I did!” Link spat, recovering a little bit of his courage as he stared down these beasts

“None hav-e-e m-m-mentioned them in cen-n-turies” the beast said inside the blonde’s head. Link winced as it passed through him again, as it wasn’t stable. It moved from up and down in volume as it stuttered

“Most people don’t know about them” Link mumbled as he shook his head, trying to nurse the migraine the voice was forming

“T-T-That is s-shame” the monsters said, the voice changing pitch drastically. It sounded less like ice and more high pitched and hylian.

“You really don’t talk that much, do you?” Link groaned as he felt the tentacle in his forehead wiggle around a bit.

“W-We hav-v-ve no n-need of sp-p-peech” the monster said, and Link frowned. The voice was definitely changing as it spoke more

“Yeah, monsters who kidnap people don’t need to talk that much!” Link growled, giving one more struggle against the bongs holding him.

“Monsters? N-No. W-W-We are not m-monster. W-We are w-weapons” the creature said “W-We do w-what w-w-we’re ma-a-ade to do”

“You were made to kidnap people and cattle!?” Link asked

“N-No. W-We w-w-were made to t-t-take th-h-he enemies supplies” the monster explained as the voice shifted more, starting to sound strangely familiar to Link “B-But t-the supplies w-were of no use to us. N-No food could feed us. W-Water could not s-sate us”

“So?” Link shouted

“W-We discov-vered w-what could” the monster explained, as the voice changed more, sounding even more familiar to Link, which made his shiver slightly

“A-And what is that!?”

“M-Milk”

“Milk? Milk is what you need to survive?” Link asked, a look of shock on his face “T-That’s why you steal cattle!”

“E-Exactly” the monster said through his head, giving it a small nod “S-Since w-we have been r-released, w-we have b-been doing a-as w-we’re m-made to do. T-To collect supplies a-and to survive”

“Wait. If you need milk, why do you take people?” Link asked. The monster looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Because we need milk. And you will provide milk” the voice said. And it said those words, Link gasped, as the voice was no longer stuttering and shifting. He recognized it perfectly now, it was a voice he’d know no matter what.

It was his voice.

Whatever that tentacle in his head was doing, it let the monsters copy his voice and it was using it to communicate with him.

“W-What!? B-But I’m not a cow!” Link shouted as he tried to free himself once again. But like every other time, he failed to even make the thing holding him flinch.

“Not yet” his voice answered him “But you can produce milk. You will be a cow. Only a little work is required”

“What are yo- HEY!” Link shouted as the monster around his short reacted again, grabbing his shorts and violently ripping them off. He shivered as cold air hit the most private regions of his body, his limp cock hanging downwards, swinging back and forth as the monsters removed his hat, leaving him completely bare of any clothing.

“We will begin” the monster said, a distinctive tone of glee in the voice, which sent shivers down Link’s spine. Hearing his voice speaking like that was just disturbing.

“What are y-GYAH!” Link shouted as something flowed out through the tentacle and through his body. It felt like a static shock, but it didn’t hurt. Despite the lack of pain, his body twitched and jumped around as he hung there. He felt heat form and move all through his body as the shock ended a minute after it was applied “Gah… ah ah… W-What was that!?” Link shouted, but he shivered and moaned a second later. Frowning, he looked down and his eyes went wide at what he saw.

His cock, which was flaccid and soft a minute ago, was now bright red and rock hard, twitching with need as he started it. But what shocked him was the length. He wasn’t one to brag about the size of his package, so he didn't really measure it, but even he could see that it had nearly doubled in length and thickness. His face flushed a shade of red he didn't even know was possible as he shivered in pleasure as the cold air touched it. 

“W-What did you do?” Link moaned, shivering as more of the strange shock coursed through him, and looking with wide eyes as his balls slowly inflated. They didn’t become unbearably large, but they were quite big for what they were

“Prepared you for you role” his own voice answered him, which made him growl “A good cow has a good supply of milk and is always ready to be milked”

“So what? You make me perma-horny!?” Link shouted “Is that what you meant!?”

“Physically, you're ready. But mentaly, you are not.” the thing said. Link gulped, his eyes going wide as he stared at the ball in the monsters hands. It began to shift and morph in its hands, glowing brighter and brighter, before a big blob of energy flowed right into his forehead

“GAAAAAAAH!” Link screamed as he felt it crawl around his mind. It felt as if tendrils were growing and wrapping around his brain, squeezing it tightly. The pain however, was quickly replaced by an overwhelming surge of pleasure, the likes of which he had never experienced before.

Its like his skin was electrified, with every single slight touch sending waves of pleasure through his entire body. His cock twitched harder and harder, bouncing up and down in a way he didn't even think it was possible. The motion had the effect of making him even hornier!

“This feels great!” his own voice whispered

“N-No! T-This isn’t right!” Link thought, as he moaned loudly as another pump of arousal coursed through his whole body.

“I want to cum”

“No! I shouldn’t!” Link tried to resist, despite the overwhelming arousal and pent up sexual energy that coursed through his whole body. It was unlike anything he had ever felt in his entire life, but he was managing to fight it. The monster holding the glowing ball however, nodded at its compatriots.

The monsters nodded and glided closer to Link’s hypersensitive body.

“W-Wait, gyah” Link managed to stammer out in between his moans, but the mosnters didn’t care. They reached out and started to run their claws on Link’s bare feet. The moment the claws touched his skin, Link’s mind collapsed.

“GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” he screamed in ecstasy, his cock finally giving up the fight and squirting out a huge loud. A blast of seed blasted out and splattered to the ground, staining the stone beneath him with the white liquid, but he didn’t care. The tentacles around his mind squeezed even harder. More pleasure ran through his body, but as it did, he felt something drain out of his head.

“This feels great!” his own voice said inside his head. He frowned for a second, before the pleasure and arousal snapped it from his face. The haze of horniness and arousal was starting to make it really hard to think. Did he think that?

“Cumming is great!” the voice said again, and Link couldn’t help but nod. These had to be his thoughts, after all, it is what he is thinking! Right?

“It feels amazing to cum! Cumming is the only thing I want to do!” again, Link nodded. Why would he want anything else in his life. This was an amazing sensation!

“Being a cow is a good thing!” Link frowned a bit at that one. A cow? He moaned loudly as he looked himself over. He didn’t look like a cow. Weren’t cows four legged things with black spots that made milk?

“I love cumming! Cumming makes delicious milk come out and that’s a good thing! Good cows make loads of milk!” Link nodded. That made sense. The stuff coming of him did look like milk. So milk came from his dick? He shook his head in between his moans, for some reason that didn’t seem right. But that’s what he thought, so it had to be right.

“My dick is nice and big, like a good cow’s. Cow’s need nice and big dicks so that lots of milk can be pumped out!” That made sense. The bigger the dick the more the milk that came out of it. Link smiled in between moans

“I’m a smart cow” he moaned, frowning for a split second “Er, boy!” he said, but he didn’t really believe in that correction. Cow felt better, it felt right. Shaking his head as another wave of arousal ran through his body, he went back to his thoughts.

“Yeah! I am a smart cow! And all good, smart cows have big balls to boot! The bigger the balls, the more milk I can make! Milk, dick and balls, that’s what makes a cow!”

Link nodded as he looked down at himself. His big dick was twitching as a thick, creamy stream of milk poured out into the floor, where he saw a bucket collecting it. That was good, milk was tasty! He might not have remembered what cows where, but he did remember that milk was good and tasty! So making sure his milk wasn't wasted was a good thing. He moaned loudly

“I’m a good, happy horny cow”

“I’m a good, happy horny cow!” Link gasped as yet another blast of pleasure hit him, smiling as he accepted the truth of what he was.

“Cows don’t talk. Cows go moo” his voice said in his head, and Link wished he could smack himself.

“Mooo!” he called out, smiling as he felt the milk leaking out of dick finally run out, letting a few drops fall into the bucket as he smiled, before frowning at the mosnters in front of him. But before he could think of anything, the tendril in his forehead pulled away rather forcefully. He gasped in pain as it retracted back to the ball, leaving a little dot on the center of his forehead. Unknown to him, the tendril had taken all his memories. That draining sensation he had felt earlier was the creature’s magic absorbing all his memories. Who he was, what he was, why he was here, why he was angry and scared. All of that was just ripped out of him and into the glowing sphere.

The hero of Hyrule was gone. Everthing that made him him had just been taken away. And all that was left in his place was horny cow boy.

“Moo!” Link called, smiling a little as he saw the strange things in front of him pass the ball around. He didn’t know what they were, but he really didn’t care. He just wanted to get milked again!

Suddenly, the cow felt himself being lowered down to the floor. His naked body shivered, in both arousal and cold as he touched the stone. He looked up and saw that the big ball thing that seemed to have been holding him flew off. He wasn’t worried or confused, as simply stood there. He just didn't think that any of that was important. He was a cow. The only thing that was important was being milked. However, he was snapped out of those thoughts when he felt a weird tingling sensation on his butt.

“Hehehehe! Moo!” he giggled as he swatted at what was causing the feeling. As soon as it went away, the cow craned his neck to see one of the creatures floating away from him. Craning his head further, he looked at his ass. Right there on his cheek was a weird tag that kind of looked like the carvings around the room. He turned around to look at the creature in front of him, confused. “Moo?” he asked, pointing at the brand

The creature didn’t answer. Instead it tapped the cow’s neck. He winced a little as it heated up a little, but the sensation didn't last long. Glancing down, he giggled as he saw what had been formed around his neck.

It was a collar. A collar with a big gold bell hanging off it.

“Moo!” he giggled as he wiggled around, making the bell ring. “Moo!” he thanked the creature, but it didn’t respond. Instead it tapped the collar again and a line grew out of it. A leash.

The monster tugged as it began to float to the other side of the room, forcing Link to follow.

Not that he really minded. He was just milked after all! That was what cows were for, being milked!

“Plus, these guys were nice enough to give me my new bell. They can’t be that badl” he thought, for the first time since his milking that the thoughts were his own “And they were the ones who milked me! That means their gonna do it again!”

With that last though, the cow followed the creature with more spring in his step. After all, he was a cow. And if these guys wanted to milk him, that meant he was being a good cow.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my patrons! Thank you all for supporting my stories and you have my eternal gratitude for this!
> 
> Especially big shout out to my highest tier Patron Andrew Welsh~ 
> 
> If you are interested in supporting me, please check out my Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Mobysimo


End file.
